


迎春 (To welcome spring)

by SaberNezumi



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberNezumi/pseuds/SaberNezumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Center siempre pasa las festividades sola con su abuelo. Nezumi las pasa con el deseo de estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en su hogar. ¿Por qué no pasar el Año Nuevo juntas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	迎春 (To welcome spring)

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en los subs de ProjectSUB48.

Su abuelo la observa hacer desde la pequeña sala de estar junto a la cocina. La ve ir de un lado a otro preparando la cena de año nuevo mientras en la televisión un programa de variedades revisa los momentos más icónicos del año. La ve esforzarse y de vez en cuando cometer uno que otro error, pero no le corrige, después de todo él es aún peor que ella a la hora de preparar algo más refinado que un emparedado.  
  
Su nieta se acerca a servirle un poco de té verde cuando el hombre decide interrogarla sobre una situación que lo ha estado molestando desde hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Esperamos a alguien más? – señala la olla grande donde pretende cocinar algunos fideos más adelante – Hablé con tu madre, este año tampoco podrá venir, pero envía saludos…

No recibe respuesta. La expresión en el rostro de su nieta no cambia. No sonríe ni muestra una mueca de decepción como se esperaría de cualquier otra persona, pero esto no le sorprende al anciano. Aunque no lo quiera admitir del todo, su hija los abandono hace años atrás y su nieta terminó por aceptarlo antes que él, por más triste que sonara eso.

\- El año nuevo es una fecha que se celebra en familia, sabes – la resignación se hace evidente en su tono de voz – El trabajo de tu madre debió ser muy pesado este año.

\- Como cada año, abuelo. No te preocupes.

El hombre guarda silencio y se maravilla ante la entereza de su nieta, le sorprende cuan fuerte se ha hecho con los años. Suelta un suspiro y bebe del té antes de que este comience a enfriarse – _“Tal vez ha crecido más rápido de lo que quisiera”_.

\- Entonces, ¿quién vendrá? Porque hacer esa cantidad de fideos es un desperdicio si somos los únicos dos en la mesa – en la televisión un grupo de idols hace aparición en el programa anual de la cadena NHK para despedir el año y por un momento el único sonido que llena la habitación son las voces de las chicas mezcladas con los gritos de sus fans. Es entonces que una idea cruza la cabeza del anciano - ¿No será un chico, cierto? Porque si es así no le permitiré entrar, ¿me oíste? – y para enfatizar su afirmación señala la espada de kendo que mantienen junto a la entrada.

Por primera vez en lo que va de la velada el hombre escucha la risa de su nieta y nota como una sonrisa algo leve se apodera de sus labios.

\- Es una amiga, abuelo. De la escuela.

\- Eso es un alivio, ¿y cómo a qué hora piensa llegar? Queda poco para que las campanas anuncien el nuevo año.

\- No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si vendrá o no.

El hombre va a protestar, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su nieta es un avistamiento tan extraño que prefiere guardar nuevamente silencio y disfrutarla mientras dure.

A lo lejos, en una casa situada en la parte alta de la ciudad, Nezumi siente un extraño calor en sus orejas y se dice a si misma que alguien debe estar hablando de ella – _“Nada bueno, supongo”._ No es que le importe, en lo absoluto, pero se está volviendo molesto.

Sentada en medio de las escaleras que dan al salón de su hogar, come parte de las frutillas que ha robado de la cocina antes de que estas sean usadas para el coctel que se está llevando a cabo. El salón de su hogar está lleno de personas adineradas con sus más finos trajes, bebiendo y charlando en voz alta, riendo de forma exagerada e intentando sacarse envidia mutua por sus logros financieros de ese año.

Lo odia.

Odia la opulencia del decorado. Odia a la orquesta que hace un esfuerzo inútil por ser escuchada entre tanta superficialidad. Odia como todos parecen saludar a su padre con el más grande de los aprecios mientras que casi un año atrás todos le habían dado la espalda debido al escándalo en el que se vio envuelto. Odia el hecho de que su padre comprara a los jueces con el mismo dinero sucio con que maneja sus negocios. Odia las sonrisas falsas de los asistentes. Odia que todos esten ciegos a cualquier otra cosa que no sea su propia persona. Odia sus vestidos y trajes elegantes. Odia sus rostros. Odia sus voces. Odia a ese hombre que la obliga a rebajarse a su nivel todos los años y convivir con tales escorias.

Situa su mano a una determinada distancia frente a su rostro hasta que tiene a su padre en la palma de su mano. Luce tan pequeño, tan dócil. E incluso así, sabe que de nada le servirá aplastarlo entre sus dedos porque él seguirá ahí, intentando comprarla con dinero sin detenerse a pensar que ella necesita algo que va más allá de lo material.

O tal vez no. Tal vez no lo necesita en lo absoluto.

Después de todo, por más despreciable que él sea, solo es otro peón más a su servicio.

Después de todo, ella no es más que la solitaria soberana de aquel reino podrido.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de su padre por unos segundos y en un instante ínfimo la sonrisa del hombre se tuerce a una mueca de disgusto. Inmediatamente vuelve a ajustarse la máscara afable que usa habitualmente y continúa charlando animadamente con el grupo de hombres que lo rodea.

Lo odia.

Y él la odia a ella por no comportarse como la heredera de uno de los imperios financieros más prominentes del Japón actual. O tal vez la desprecia porque en el fondo de su ser sabe que apenas ella tenga el poder se encargará de destruir absolutamente todo lo que tantos años le ha costado levantar. Y no podrá hacer nada al respecto a menos que logre conquistarla.

Nezumi ríe ante la idea.

Alguien tan despreciable como él no podrá nunca someterla. No hay duda en ello.

Una mujer propone un brindis, los demás invitados la animan. Su padre alza la copa de champagne que sostiene en una de sus manos y con ella sigue la línea de invitados que se han acercado para escuchar mejor, como agradeciéndoles a cada uno por su falsa lealtad, como admirando a sus idiotas súbditos uno a uno. La copa vuelve al punto de inicio y entonces su padre hace un brindis en honor a su persona y su familia. Nezumi traga saliva, de forma sutil su padre la mira directamente a ella.

\- ¡Que este año sea próspero para mi familia y la de ustedes!

No aguanta más hipocresía. Sin siquiera despedirse sube las escaleras y se encamina a su habitación.

A pesar del impase, está tranquila. Nunca ha perdido contra nadie en ningún juego que denote estrategia. Y aunque su padre no hace más que mirarla en menos mientras corretea alrededor creyendo ser el gran soberano de aquel imperio, ella sabe que es un simple peón y que el control del tablero le pertenece a ella. Tarde o temprano, todas las monarquías caen.

Sola en su habitación comienza a revisar los mails que tiene en su celular y elimina los que le parecen un desperdicio de espacio. Se detiene en uno con fecha de un par de semanas atrás. Es simple, sin un asunto específico y su contenido no es más que un conjunto pequeño de líneas sin mucho decorado más que una carita feliz como punto final – _“Tan atípico, Center”._

Se cambia de ropas a unas más casuales y responde el mail antes de salir de su habitación.

**[20:27PM] Más te vale que me estés esperando en la estación. No sé llegar a tu hogar.**

Tal como se lo ha requerido, Center la espera con una sonrisa junto a uno de los pilares a la salida de la estación del tren. A pesar de la hora el lugar aún se encuentra repleto de gente deseosa de llegar a sus hogares para estar junto a sus familias o juntarse con sus seres queridos en alguno de los múltiples eventos que se llevan a cabo a lo largo de la ciudad.

En cambio, ella solo desea estar lo más lejos de casa posible.

Ese solo pensamiento le permite soportar el viaje en un vagón repleto de personas más altas que ella. Detesta los lugares sofocantes como un vagón en hora punta y más cuando tiene que preocuparse de impedir que la gente golpee el bolso que lleva protegido entre sus piernas.

Al verla aparecer entre la multitud, Center se le acerca con una sonrisa que parece no querer desaparecer y con cuidado la ayuda a deshacerse del bolso que carga en sus hombros. _“No digas ni una palabra al respecto”_ – le aconseja con una mirada fija cuando se percata de la expresión que la otra chica exhibe al darse cuenta de que el peso del bolso es mucho más del que se ha imaginado. Center no parece captar la indirecta.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué traes aquí? Sé que te pedí que vinieras, pero no que te mudaras.

\- Oh, cállate – le murmura, echando a caminar mientras la aludida se pone presurosa la bolsa en sus hombros y corre hasta quedar a su altura – Para que sepas son _osechi_ , en mi casa estaban sobrando así que no quise desperdiciarlos. Además, sé que te gustan las cosas dulces…

\- Dicho de otra manera, los sacaste sin permiso – concluye Center, recibiendo un leve codazo de protesta por parte de Nezumi.

\- Como dije, a mi padre no le harán falta – llegan junto al semáforo frente a la estación y pacientes esperan por la luz verde que les permitirá continuar – Y si por casualidad se diera la situación contraria, mejor aún.

\- ¿Cuántos _bentos_ son? – pregunta Center sin querer profundizar más en los asuntos internos de la familia de su compañera – Son pesados, no sé cómo es que un cuerpo como el tuyo pudo cargarlos hasta aquí…

\- Ho… Detente, ¿ok? – esta vez el codazo en castigo es un poco más fuerte, pero nada que cause daño alguno. Center solo ríe y da unos pasos al costado, desequilibrada por el peso de su carga, pero inmediatamente se recupera y vuelve a ocupar su puesto característico junto a Nezumi – Es un _jubako_ de tres pisos, si tanto necesitas saber.

Nezumi mira a la gente que se apresura a cruzar en la calzada contraria, apurados por la luz verde que titila advirtiéndoles sobre el poco tiempo que les queda para hacerlo, pero inmediatamente se ve obligada a mirar el rostro de la chica que está a su lado cuando esta entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos y resguarda su mano junto a la de ella en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Es un gesto pequeño, pero tan lleno de confianza que Nezumi no puede pensar nada en concreto durante unos segundos. Aquella intimidad le ha sido ajena por tantos años…

\- Gracias por el obsequio. Mi abuelo estará realmente contento, normalmente no tenemos para comer este tipo de delicias en las festividades – Center hace una pequeña reverencia en su dirección al mismo tiempo que el semáforo da verde y se ven impulsadas a avanzar por la multitud.

Nezumi fija su vista en el camino frente a ella y agradece que bajo las luces artificiales de los faroles su sonrojo no es del todo evidente. Pero no sabe por cuanto tiempo durará aquello ya que con cada paso siente a sus mejillas arder con más fuerza. Es tan consciente de como la mano de Center sujeta la suya que no parece poder centrar su atención en ninguna otra cosa.

Así, pasan los siguientes minutos caminando en silencio. Ella siguiendo a Center sin tener idea a dónde se dirigen y ya luego de un tiempo cuestionándose seriamente si lo mejor no hubiera sido pagar un taxi. Pasan frente a las vitrinas de un pequeño barrio comercial donde Center se distrae unos minutos observando los nuevos libros que exhibe una librería; bajan un par de cuadras a través de pequeñas calles por las que apenas circulan autos y están rodeadas de residencias cada vez más humildes hasta que dan con la rivera de uno de los ríos que cruza la ciudad. La siguen hasta que Center se detiene a unos metros de un puente.

\- Aún tenemos un par de horas antes de que sea medianoche, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a ese lugar? – Center señala un sector al otro lado del río: una pequeña colina iluminada por linternas de papel donde un antiguo templo ha abierto sus puertas para recibir a la multitud de visitantes que busca iluminación divina en esas fechas tan especiales.

Nezumi está enormemente tentada a darle un no como respuesta, ya que no le agradaba ir de un lado para otro sin siquiera saber cuándo iban a llegar a su destino, pero cómo se podía negar a esa mirada – _“Center, eres como un cachorro sin hogar que implora que lo lleves contigo en un día lluvioso. Idiota”_. Al final se resigna, se encoge de hombros y esta vez está segura que su sonrojo es totalmente visible cuando una sonrisa aún más radiante se apodera del rostro de la otra chica.

\- Yo gano – dice Center y Nezumi se limita a soltar un bufido en protesta.

Desde que las cosas se han tranquilizado en MajiJo, regresando a la vieja paz que de vez en cuando se ve interrumpida por las típicas peleas menores entre _yankees_ de poca monta, las dos han podido disfrutar de una inusitada tranquilidad. Todo gracias a Maeda y aquella noche en que las nombró sus sucesoras en la jerarquía imperante en la escuela. Nadie la cuestionó, después de todo era la chica que echó abajó a los delincuentes del sector por si sola. Lo quisiera o no, una leyenda entre las escuelas. El cambio de estatus sufrido les ha permitido explorar su relación un poco más allá de lo que a aliadas se refiere. Prueba de ello es esa forma en que a veces Center le sonríe, tan despreocupada y feliz de tener a Nezumi a su lado. Era algo a lo que ella no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

Siendo sincera, era primera vez que alguien mostraba genuino deleite en su compañía.

Y Center lo hace a pesar de todo el daño que le ha ocasionado y, peor aún, todo el daño que todavía puede causarle.

No la entendía, en lo más mínimo.

Era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo gratamente reconfortante – _“Eres una egoísta, Nezumi”_.

\- Vamos, antes de que se nos haga tarde – fue lo único que se limita a decir, asegurándose que ninguno de sus pensamientos se reflejen en su rostro.

Center lo toma como una orden para retomar la marcha y con cuidado de no arrastrarla, la guía hacia la entrada del templo. En el proceso, Nezumi es consciente de como Center suavemente acaricia con su pulgar la mano que mantiene resguardada en su bolsillo. Es una sensación agradable; aunque le es algo difícil admitirlo, apacigua la constante tormenta que parece habitar su ser.

Llegar al templo es una pequeña odisea.

Son más escalones de lo que hubieran imaginado y ya a la mitad Nezumi empieza a arrepentirse de haber aceptado tal propuesta, pero lo que realmente le hace querer morderse la lengua es el hecho de que Center no parece mostrar signos de agotamiento alguno, a pesar de llevar un gran peso a sus espaldas y tener que seguirle el paso.

\- Si quieres podemos detenernos a descansar – le sugiere Center, un gesto amable que solo consigue molestarla un poco más de lo que ya lo está.

A pesar de que realmente no quiere hacerlo, Nezumi suelta la mano de Center y sacando la lengua en su dirección le dice que la esperará al final de las escaleras. Sin darle tiempo a protestas, Center ve como la pequeña chica sale corriendo, a veces incluso subiendo escalones de dos en dos. Ríe por lo bajo, se ajusta las correas del bolso para llevarlo de forma cómoda y la sigue lo más rápido que puede, pero sin poder darle mayor alcance debido al _jubako_ que con cada paso le da la impresión de pesar el doble.

Llega arriba con la frente algo sudorosa y una necesidad agobiante por aire. No se da cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que Nezumi la obliga a deshacerse del peso del _jubako_ y en un gesto desinteresado comienza a sobarle con cuidado la espalda.

\- Estoy bien, no tienes que...

\- Lo sé, pero déjame hacerlo de todos modos.

Un minuto más tarde Center está compuesta casi del todo.

\- No tenías por qué seguirme corriendo, imagino que lo sabes – le comenta Nezumi con una mirada de reproche.

\- Sí, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo no le hago quite a ningún desafío – la mirada intensa que le dedica Center la hace voltear sabiendo que si se le queda mirando sus mejillas volverán a teñirse de rojo y ya eran demasiadas las veces que esa inconsciente la ha hecho sonrojar en una noche.

A Nezumi le parece increíble como Center logra encontrar pasión hasta para las cosas más insignificantes. La mayoría de las veces piensa que es un aspecto inútil y poco práctico para una _yankee_ , pero con cada día que pasa se halla encontrándolo más y más intrigante.

Es tan diferente a la forma en que ella normalmente entiende el mundo.

\- Idiota.

Center solo tiene una sonrisa en respuesta a un insulto dicho sin maldad.

A su alrededor la gente compra incienso a los encargados del templo que se pasean entre los visitantes para luego acercarse a alguna de las decenas de hogueras distribuidas por el lugar y quemarlo mientras en silencio oran por un año mejor que el anterior. Una chica aparece a su lado y sin dudarlo Center compra dos paquetes de incienso, uno para cada una. Con una reverencia cordial despide a la chica y le extiende uno de los paquetes a Nezumi.

\- Por si quieres pedir algo, aunque considero que este año fue mejor que cualquiera que haya tenido – es un simple roce de sus dedos cuando Center deja el paquete en la palma de su mano, pero es suficiente para que Nezumi sienta una leve descarga que recorre su cuerpo hasta morir en la parte baja de su columna – Pero claro, esa es una opinión totalmente personal.

Encienden el incienso con las palmas juntas frente a sus rostros y lo mantienen ardiendo mientras dicen sus oraciones. Poco a poco un delicado olor a hierbas las envuelve.

Ninguna de las dos es creyente, cada una por distintos motivos, así que no hay un dios específico al que quisieran dirigirse. Pero de todas formas se dan el tiempo de repetir un par de veces las metas personales que se han planteado, lo que les sirve para avivar el deseo siempre presente de hacerlas realidad.

Al terminar hacen una pequeña reverencia y arrojan a la hoguera lo que queda de los palillos de incienso para que las llamas los terminen de consumir. Se encaminan hacia un sector de pasto donde se sientan a descansar y disfrutar de aquella noche más cálida de lo esperable para un día de invierno. A lo lejos se empiezan a escuchar sonidos de tambores provenientes de un festival que se está llevando a cabo y al que se accede por un costado del templo.

Center se pone de pie de un salto y sin darle tiempo para replicar, le hace saber a Nezumi que irá a dar una vuelta.

Nezumi sigue algo agotada, por lo que no le molesta mucho. Posiciona su bolso entre sus piernas y se acomoda sobre el para reposar un momento. Sin darse cuenta lo último que ve antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida es la figura de Center perdiéndose entre la multitud que baja hacia el festival.

Despierta dando un grito cuando algo húmedo y frío le toca la mejilla.

A su lado Center cae hacia atrás sin siquiera intentar contener la risa que la posee, sosteniendo en una de sus manos una bolsita transparente que cuelga de un grueso hilo e intentando no moverla mucho. Inmediatamente Nezumi cae en cuenta de que aquello es la causa de su súbito despertar.

\- ¿Qué es eso exactamente? – pregunta incorporándose y limpiando los rastros de pasto que pudieran quedar en su falda.

Center también se pone de pie y levanta la bolsa frente a ella hasta que quede a la altura de sus ojos, es entonces que Nezumi nota el pez dorado que nada algo intranquilo dentro de la bolsa llena de agua.

\- Lo gané para ti – le comunica Center y su tono le dice que ese detalle es absoluto.

En otras circunstancias Nezumi se habría molestado, le habría dado la espalda a Center y con un tono indiferente le habría dicho fríamente que tirara ese pez al río, que no correría mejor suerte en sus manos. Pero ese día sintió algo diferente. Lo que salió de su boca fue una pequeña risa y sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una sonrisa genuina.

\- Si que eres una niña aún, ¿no, Center? – se burla aceptando su obsequio para mirarlo más de cerca – Es extraño que haya este tipo de atracciones a estas alturas del año, hace demasiado frío.

\- Sí, por eso decidí rescatar a uno – Center vuelve a ajustarse las tiras del bolso y le extiende una de sus manos, la misma que soltara momentos antes, para que Nezumi la tome - ¿Nos vamos?

Por toda respuesta, Nezumi coge la mano de Center y deja que esta las resguarde del frío en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Bajan las escaleras del templo con cuidado de no resbalar y al llegar nuevamente a la calle Nezumi le comunica a Center que prefiere tomar un taxi porque no es capaz de caminar más y está segura de que su abuelo apreciará que lleguen antes de medianoche.

Solo tienen que esperar un par de minutos para que un vehículo aparezca. El resto del camino se mantienen en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje urbano y de la cálida sensación que sus manos unidas les otorgan. La única excepción es cuando Center pregunta qué nombre piensa ponerle a su nueva mascota.

\- Kan – dice Nezumi, mirando al animal ir de un lado a otro y chocar a veces con el plástico de la bolsa sin entender muy bien porque no puede ir más allá de aquel diminuto espacio – _“No te preocupes, pronto podrás moverte mejor”_.

\- ¿Y eso? – en vez del pez, lo que a Center le llama la atención es la expresión que ha adoptado el rostro de Nezumi. Está mesmerizada por ella, por la amabilidad reflejada en sus ojos y la suave sonrisa que no ha abandonado sus labios desde que dejaran atrás el templo.

\- Uno de sus significados se refiere a la intuición y el sexto sentido, espero que este pez los tenga y así se esfuerce por vivir – Nezumi abre un poco la bolsa temerosa de que al animal pueda faltarle aire – Después de todo ya sabes lo que dicen sobre estos peces. No suelen vivir mucho debido al estrés por el que los hacen pasar.

\- Kan será. Perfecto.

Llegan a su destino pasadas las diez de la noche y Nezumi insiste en pagar por completo la cuenta del taxi a pesar de las protestas de Center. Al final la convence de aceptar al decirle que es a cambio de todas las molestias que la chica se ha tomado para que ella pase la noche de Año Nuevo con ellos.

Center se sonroja un poco y se apresura a abrir la puerta principal de su hogar.

A Nezumi le parece una reacción de lo más curiosa y atípica.

Lo que les da la bienvenida es un humilde recibidor, algo angosto y de un diseño antiguo, que da al pasillo que parece conectar las habitaciones del primer piso y la escalera. Nezumi se saca los zapatos mientras susurra un leve saludo, nota como Center deja las llaves en un mueble junto a la entrada y se encamina por el pasillo hasta una habitación a la izquierda, la cual parece ser la más grande. Nezumi la sigue y de paso se fija en las fotografías colgadas en la pared, son pocas, pero la mayoría muestran a una Center de diferentes edades, siempre seria junto a un anciano. Solo una es diferente.

Nezumi la guarda en su memoria.

En ella se ve una pequeña niña, sonriente a más no poder, junto a dos adultos – _“Sus padres, podría apostarlo”_. Abraza la pierna de su padre mientras este desordena su cabello y su madre los observa a su lado, riendo.

En eso siente que alguien la toma de la mano. Center la observa con una expresión serena en el rostro y Nezumi siente que debe decir algo, pero sabe que lo mejor es callar al respecto. Ya habrá otro momento mejor para desenterrar viejas anécdotas. Center se lo agradece apretando con un poco más de fuerza su mano.

\- Vamos, quiero presentarte a alguien – le comunica antes de guiarla hacia lo que parece ser la sala de estar y que está inmediatamente junto a la cocina.

Es la primera vez que Nezumi ve al hombre que se ha encargado de criar a Center desde que fuera pequeña y sus padres la abandonaran. Ya es un anciano de espalda encorvada y cabello canoso, pero en las arrugas de su rostro Nezumi cree poder notar todas las experiencias que carga a cuestas. El anciano le sonríe y es un gesto tan desprovisto de segundas intenciones que hace a Nezumi sentirse incómoda.

Su padre nunca ha lucido así de satisfecho con su mera existencia, en sus ojos siempre está ese vacío persistente que no logra llenar con nada.

\- ¡Que bueno que llegas, pequeña! – el anciano se incorpora un poco y hace una pequeña reverencia en su dirección al mismo tiempo que le dice su nombre – Creía que tendría que comenzar a cenar por mi cuenta.

Nezumi también se presenta y cuando pide disculpas por la tardanza el anciano la descarta con una risa potente que sorprende a la chica.

\- Nezumi, yo me encargo de esto, por favor siéntate a la mesa – le dice Center cogiendo la bolsa de Kan y llevándosela a la cocina para liberarlo luego de unos minutos en una olla de tamaño mediano llena de agua fresca – Espero que esto sea suficiente por esta noche, Kan – la oye susurrar Nezumi.

La noche transcurre tranquila y Nezumi la disfruta como nunca antes ha disfrutado esta festividad.

Center prepara la mesa y sirve los _osechi_ que Nezumi sacara a escondidas de su hogar, tanto la chica como su abuelo se maravillan ante el magnífico aspecto de la comida, hasta el punto que Center no puede contenerse y con uno de sus dedos prueba el _kurikinton_ – _“Esta pasta está deliciosa, ¿de qué es?”_. Nezumi le explica que es una mezcla de castañas, boniato blanco y azúcar, y que su color dorado simboliza la bonanza económica. Center saca otro poco con su dedo y se lo ofrece a Nezumi.

Por un momento duda, pero la mirada de Center le insiste y Nezumi acepta sin entender aún la razón, sostiene la mano de Center en un lugar fijo frente a ella y con cuidado lame la punta del dedo que le es ofrecido. Las dos se sonrojan y de reojo Nezumi observa al abuelo de Center, pero este está distraído mirando el reportaje que hacen en la televisión sobre el significado de las 108 campanadas que se tocarán a lo largo de todo Japón en casi una hora más. Agradece que solo ellas son testigos de su audacia.

Tras comer parte del _osechi_ y guardar lo que sobrara para los siguientes días, Center trae desde la cocina un gran plato con una montaña de _soba_ sobre él – _“Es toshikoshi, ya sabes, fideos largos para una vida larga”_ – Center ríe de forma leve y algo avergonzada admite que es la única de las comidas de Año Nuevo que le resulta con un sabor decente. Nezumi la prueba y entiende a qué se refiere la chica con esa confesión. Algo insípidos, pero Center trae consigo una bandeja llena de los más surtidos condimentos, así cada quién los come a su gusto.

Llega la medianoche y Center es la primera en rodearla con sus brazos.

Su abuelo protesta y les dice que las chicas deben abrazar a un hombre primero – _“Así el año les traerá un buen prospecto a sus vidas”_. Center niega con la cabeza y dice no estar interesada. Sus mejillas se tocan y Nezumi recuerda cuando Center la abrazara aquella vez en la soledad del gimnasio de MajiJo. Cuánto han cambiado sus circunstancias hasta ahora, es algo difícil de creer, pero la prueba de ello se encuentra precisamente entre sus brazos. Palpable, cálida, real.

Center se aleja de ella para abraza a su abuelo y después Nezumi procede a estrecharle la mano, deseándole un año mucho mejor que el anterior.

Brindan. El anciano con sake y ellas con jugo.

En la televisión muestran los espectáculos de fuegos artificiales que se llevan a cabo a lo largo de las ciudades más importantes del país. Se los quedan mirando un rato hasta que Center suelta un pequeño bostezo y le comunica a su abuelo que se retirará a su habitación, que mañana en la mañana se encargará de lavar la vajilla sucia. Su abuelo la despide y le dice que no se preocupe, que él lo hará.

Sin decir palabra, Center la ayuda a ponerse de pie y de la mano la guía escaleras arriba, a su pieza.

A Nezumi no le sorprende lo que ve, sabe que es una visión bastante cercana a lo que ella misma imaginaría si tuviera que visualizar la habitación de Center. Una cama sencilla de estilo occidental se ubica al fondo de la habitación junto a la venta, mientras que las dos murallas inmediatas y el suelo a sus pies lucen cubiertas de libros, tanto en estantes como en montones apilados. En lo que resta de muralla, junto a la puerta de entrada, descansan contra ella un delgado armario y un escritorio donde Center tiene acumulados los libros que se supone debe llevar a clase, pero que prefiere desarrollar en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

El único sonido que se escucha es el de algunas personas que salen a festejar a la calle, saludando en voz alta a cualquiera con quien se crucen, y unos fuegos artificiales lejanos. Center corre las cortinas y abre la ventana para proceder a sacar medio cuerpo hacia afuera, luego de unos segundos se da media vuelta y se encoge de hombros, decepcionada.

\- Los fuegos artificiales no se ven desde aquí, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, no soy muy fanática de todos modos.

Se quedan mirando por unos segundos sin estar muy seguras de qué hacer, es la primera vez que Nezumi se ha quedado en casa de alguien más y primera vez que Center deja que alguien que no sea su abuelo ponga un pie en su habitación. Para alguien que suele esconderse tras una alta muralla de indiferencia, Nezumi se sorprende de cuan dispuesta esta Center a desnudar su intimidad frente a ella. Tan dispuesta que la hace sentir envidia y al mismo tiempo una deuda que sabe le será difícil de pagar.

_“Tal vez lo más fácil sería llamar a un taxi y marcharme…”_ – claro que sería lo más fácil, pero cómo la hará ver eso frente a su padre. Aquella idea contradice el propósito básico por el que ha aceptado aquella invitación en primer lugar, así que no tiene más opción que pasar la noche en casa de Center. Un detalle que no ha previsto, es el hecho de que Center no posee habitación de huéspedes por lo que pasar la noche con ella en su habitación es la solución obvia al problema.

No le molesta, no le disgusta en lo más mínimo, por el contrario… pero por ahora no puede admitirlo, ni siquiera a sí misma.

Luego de unos minutos Center se acerca a su armario y saca dos camisetas algo grandes, una de las cuales se la ofrece a Nezumi explicándole que si quiere puede usarla para dormir ya que sabe que no ha traído otra cosa que sus documentos y los _osechi_ con ella. Nezumi siente la suavidad del algodón entre sus dedos y se pregunta si hallaría el aroma de Center impregnado en ella.

\- Iré a cambiarme al baño – anuncia  Center, pero Nezumi no mueve ningún músculo y permanece junto a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

\- No me molesta que lo hagas acá.

No entiende por qué lo ha dicho, las palabras salen mucho antes de que siquiera pueda analizarlas y cuando las escucha está segura que su expresión debe mostrar la misma sorpresa que el rostro de Center. Pero la aludida deja entrever una sonrisa sutil y se da media vuelta para empezar a despojarse de su atuendo. Nezumi no se mueve de inmediato. Observa en silencio como Center se deshace de sus zapatillas sin siquiera desatar los cordones, como se saca su suéter para lanzarlo luego hacia el closet que permanece con sus puertas abiertas, como comienza a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa y luego el de sus jeans. Nezumi sabe que es el momento de tener autocontrol y voltearse cuando la chica se inclina para deshacerse de sus pantalones y Nezumi alcanza a darle un vistazo a su ropa interior – _“De color celeste pastel”_ – repite en su mente, por más que quiera evitarlo.

Ella también comienza a desvestirse, dejando toda su ropa perfectamente doblada sobre la silla del escritorio. Quedando solo en ropa interior se coloca la camiseta que le ofreciera Center, la cual tiene un tierno diseño de panda en ella, y con un poco de alivio se da cuenta de que esta le llega hasta casi la mitad de sus muslos.

\- ¿Puedo voltearme? – pregunta Center y Nezumi se percata de un nerviosismo inusual en su voz.

\- Sí, ya estoy lista.

Las dos se voltean al mismo tiempo y ninguna de las dos puede evitar que sus ojos recorran el cuerpo de la otra desde el leve sonrojo en sus rostros, pasando por las leves curvas que las camisetas dejan ver, hasta sus piernas expuestas y la punta de sus pies.

\- Hay un sillón en la pieza de mi abuelo, tal vez… creo que lo mejor sería que yo durmiera abajo… - Center deja de balbucear cuando escucha la risa de Nezumi llenar la silenciosa habitación.

\- ¿En serio quieres hacer eso? – Nezumi sabe la respuesta, Center sabe que ella lo sabe. Solo le queda ser sincera. Nezumi no espera menos de ella.

Center toma aire.

\- No, quiero dormir en mi habitación, en mi cama… contigo.

Center le mantiene la mirada y Nezumi lucha contra no desviar la suya. Pero la desvergonzada sinceridad de aquella chica la envuelve de tal manera que llega un punto en que aquello deja de molestarle y se sumerge en esos ojos que parecen querer grabarla en su memoria con tal desesperación que algo se conmueve en su interior. No lo entiende del todo y eso la hace sentirse vulnerable. Hay veces en que Center luce como un animal perdido, que ha tenido que sobrevivir solo por demasiado tiempo, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzan, algo brilla en lo profundo de sus ojos y es como si se encontrara a sí misma. Eso la intriga de sobremanera – _“¿Qué es lo que ves en mí?”_ – quisiera preguntarle, pero ningún sonido se atreve a salir de sus labios. Center traga saliva, sus ojos vuelven a recorrerla, intentando enmascarar su ansiedad; sus manos forman puños cerrados sobre el borde inferior de su camiseta, levantándola un poco.

Antes de que su mirada se desvíe hacia cierto lugar, Nezumi da unos pasos en dirección a la cama y sin siquiera esperar por Center, toma las sabanas y se recuesta bajo ellas, pegada a la pared. Con su mano le señala el lugar que Center debe ocupar y la chica obedece sin más, sin quitarle sus ojos de encima, siempre fijos en su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios.

Ahora están a meros centímetros de distancia, ocultas en parte por las sabanas. Sus rodillas se rozan y sus alientos se mezclan lentamente. Nezumi puede ver las pequeñas cicatrices de peleas pasadas que pueblan las facciones de Center, imperceptibles a simple vista, pero claras al ponerles atención.  Un pequeño corte sobre el puente de su nariz es el que la hace encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos ojos y allí está de nuevo esa mirada cautivadora. Nezumi se ha convencido que Center es la única que puede reflejar en sus ojos tal determinación – _“¿Qué te propones ahora?”_. Es una fracción de segundo, pero Nezumi nota como la duda abandona a Center y sus labios se curvan en una ligera sonrisa – _“Cuando decides obtener algo, no hay fuerza en el planeta que pueda detenerte, ¿no? Que los dioses perdonen a aquellos que osen cruzarse en tu camino”_ – Nezumi lo sabe y se muerde el labio en anticipación. Aquellos ojos envían escalofríos por su espalda.

Center lo percibe, ya no hay obstáculo que la detenga. Y se abandona por completo al instinto.

Lo primero que toca el rostro de Nezumi son los finos dedos de Center, que acarician su mejilla, e inmediatamente después son seguidos por sus labios que chocan con los de ella de forma algo extraña al principio, la falta de práctica es evidente, después de todo es la primera vez que cualquiera de las dos besa a otra persona. Sus narices se tocan, sus respiraciones se confunden. La descarga eléctrica que recorre el cuerpo de Nezumi es tan brusca que por un momento se siente paralizada, perdida en la sensación de los labios de Center contra los suyos y la ligera caricia de su lengua de vez en cuando.

Unos segundos después Center se detiene, separándose unos milímetros que a Nezumi le parecen demasiados. Nezumi abre sus ojos y se encuentra con los ojos dilatados de Center, su iris contraído y su pupila que no deja de ir desde sus ojos hacia sus labios y de regreso. Lentamente el temor comienza a apoderarse de ellos – _“¿Habré hecho lo correcto? Yo…” –_ la boca de Center se mueve para decir algo, pero Nezumi reacciona y la calla con un pequeño beso.

\- No quiero que te detengas – su voz suena más demandante de lo que espera.

Center obedece sin dar tiempo a segundos pensamientos. Esta vez Nezumi le devuelve la caricia y con una de sus manos la atrae hacia sí por el cuello para profundizar el beso. Sus dedos se enredan en los cabellos de Center y bajo la presión de estos siente los músculos de su cuello trabajar. En otra instancia, Center se reprendería por la súbita brusquedad, pero en ese momento en lo único que puede concentrarse es en la excitante intoxicación que el roce de esos labios le provoca. Nunca se ha sentido así, ni siquiera al ganarle a sus oponentes y despojarlas de su orgullo. No, Center entiende que nunca ha saboreado la victoria hasta ese momento.

Es sobrecogedora.

Nezumi abre sus labios en el momento justo en que Center lo hace y su lengua entra en la boca de Center, explorándola, saboreando aquella desconocida humedad y disfrutándola. Nezumi deja a sus manos vagar; desde la nuca de Center, bajando por su cuello hasta el borde de sus clavículas, sus dedos descansando levemente bajo el cuello de la camiseta. Center dejar escapar un leve gemido mientras enreda sus dedos en los cabellos de Nezumi, no entiende cómo el roce de aquellos dedos se sienten como placenteras brasas sobre su piel. Su atención cambia desde los labios de Nezumi hacia su mejilla, luego su mentón y por último su cuello. Lo besa con tal necesidad que duda que alguna vez pueda encontrarse satisfecha.

Nezumi retira sus manos y sus dedos tiemblan ante la duda. Desea tocar a Center más, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Aquella posibilidad ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la mente momentos antes, pero ahí está ella, con su respiración algo agitada, su mente al límite y aquel ardor en la palma de sus manos que no consigue sosegar. Sus primeros acercamientos son tímidos, tan ligeros que si los sentidos de Center no estuvieran exaltados apenas si los sentiría. Pero los dientes de Center en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda la toman por sorpresa y sus manos se posan de forma algo precipitada sobre el pecho de Center, causando que la otra chica reaccione quedándose momentáneamente inmovilizada. Se quedan así durante unos segundos, Nezumi sintiendo la pesada y cálida respiración de Center sobre su cuello, mientras Center teme que su corazón vaya a estallar de lo rápido que late.

Center acalla un gemido contra el cuello de Nezumi cuando esta retoma su exploración, esta vez con más delicadeza. Sus manos siguen su recorrido hacia abajo, desde sus pechos a sus caderas. Nezumi registra en su memoria cuales son los lugares en que Center es más sensible cuando los acaricia y esta reacciona presionando con más ímpetu sus labios contra su cuello y mentón, incluso a veces mordiéndola levemente. Pero ya no le es suficiente tocar a Center por sobre la ropa, la necesidad de sentir su piel bajo sus dedos es imperante. Enrolla sus dedos en la camiseta y la sube de a poco, tirando de ella, Center levanta sus caderas para facilitarle la acción, deseosa también de sentir a Nezumi más cerca que nunca.

Sus dedos encuentran el borde inferior de la camiseta y se internan bajo ella. Center se incorpora para volver a besarla, esta vez tomando la iniciativa cuando su lengua entra sin dificultad en la boca de Nezumi. Mientras, los dedos de Nezumi recorren cada milímetro de piel expuesta.

Habrían seguido así si no se hubieran topado con un lugar de extraña textura.

Center se paraliza y deja de besarla. Las dos abren los ojos y Nezumi nota como Center evita mirarla directamente. Entonces su mente une los cabos y sabe exactamente lo que sucede. Con la punta de uno de sus dedos recorre la cicatriz de principio a fin, siente su ancho y como la piel se cerró alrededor de cada uno de los puntos con los que mantuvieron unida la carne, marcados a espacios proporcionales a lo largo de esta. Imagina su coloración, esta puede variar dependiendo de los años, pero concluye que debe tener un color rojizo desvaído debido a que no ha pasado mucho tiempo. Center se incorpora un poco, con uno de sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Nezumi y arruga la sabana entre sus dedos cuando empuña sus manos. Sigue sin mirarla, cosa que le duele. No porque se sienta herida, sino porque sabe que la mente de Center debe estar vagando por memorias sumamente dolorosas en ese momento.

Se incorpora un poco y besa la comisura de los labios de Center, para luego dejarse caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Center le vuelve a dirigir la mirada y Nezumi puede notar las lágrimas acumulándose en aquellos ojos. Sinceros, perdidos.

\- Lo siento… - murmura, mordiéndose el labio, avergonzada.

Nezumi rodea su cintura con los brazos y la atrae hacia sí, dejándola reposar a su lado.

La vuelve a besar, esta vez de forma algo más pausada. Center se deja hacer mientras permite que su corazón se relaje y su mente vuelva de aquel sombrío lugar en que a veces siente quedarse atrapada.

\- Tal vez deberíamos dormir – le susurra Nezumi tras separar sus labios.

\- Pero…

\- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar mañana.

Center no dice nada mientras ve a la chica frente a si acomodarse y cerrar los ojos, aún encarándola. Sus rostros todavía cercanos, sus respiraciones aún algo agitadas mezclándose. Center cierra los ojos con el rostro de Nezumi en mente y la sensación perdurable de su gentil caricia sobre su cicatriz.

Las primeras cosas que uno hace en el año siempre son especiales y la mayoría de la gente lo toma como un vaticinio de lo que el año que comienza les tiene deparado. El primer saludo, la primera compra, la primera decisión importante. Un primer beso.

La noche transcurre de forma tranquila y al otro día Center abre los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sereno de Nezumi, que aún duerme. Las cortinas permanecen cerradas, pero Center calcula que debe ser algo tarde porque la cantidad de sol que logra entrar es mayor a la que ella recuerda ver en las mañanas. La luz las baña gentilmente y Center se queda mesmeriza viendo a la chica frente a ella. Sus facciones, la forma en que su pecho se mueve al respirar, como su cabello luce más desordenado de lo que nunca lo ha visto, pero solo un poco. Sus largas pestañas, su boca a medio abrir, la sonrisa que a veces se asoma en sus labios. Center posa una de sus manos sobre la de Nezumi, llevándola con cuidado a sus labios para besarla.

En eso, Nezumi se remueve en sueños, frunce un poco el ceño y lentamente abre los ojos.

Sonríe. Center se sonroja recordando la noche anterior.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – la voz de Nezumi se arrastra con una textura indescriptible para Center – Parece que nos hemos perdido el desayuno. Espero que eso no moleste a tu abuelo.

Center se incorpora, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que exhiben sus mejillas. Nezumi la sigue y ahora es ella quien toma su mano, Center la aprieta nerviosa. Se quedan en silencio, las dos pensando en el significado de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Nezumi sabe que le dijo a Center que hablarían al respecto, pero ahora mismo no sabe exactamente por dónde empezar. Todo había ocurrido de forma natural, cuando salió de su casa horas atrás aquel escenario no se le había ocurrido ni el más descabellado de sus sueños. Pero no lo lamentaba, mucho menos se arrepentía. Si tuviera que ponerle un adjetivo a lo que estaba sintiendo, diría que era una sensación bastante agradable en su pecho, como si su alma se sintiera más liviana en ese preciso momento.

Un celular comienza a sonar.

\- Debe ser uno de los hombres de mi padre intentando ubicarme – le informa Nezumi, molesta. Suspira – No te preocupes, nunca lo intentan más de dos o tres veces, saben que no les haré caso de todos modos.

Dejan que la suave música de piano muera y la llamada entre al buzón de llamadas perdidas.

Center nota la resignación en el rostro de la chica y se dice que ese no es el sentimiento con que uno debe comenzar el año. Sin soltar la mano que sostiene la suya, con la otra toma a Nezumi por el mentón y la obliga a mirarla. Nezumi observa sus labios y luego sus ojos, Center no nota negativa alguna en su mirada. Acto seguido, besa sus labios con dulzura.

\- No me importaría si te mudaras aquí, sabes – le dice al separarse, en alusión a la broma que le hiciera en la estación – No me importaría en lo absoluto.

Nezumi le sonríe, encontrando impulsiva la proposición.

\- Por ahora eso no es posible – concluye, pero Center la vuelve a besar, esta vez en la mejilla. No es algo que a Nezumi le moleste, por el contrario, pero no deja a Center continuar – Hay algo que debo hacer antes, lo sabes.

\- Tu padre.

\- Mi padre.

Esta vez Center suelta su mano y se deja caer hacia atrás. Una extraña frustración la consume. Ella solo quiere lo mejor para Nezumi, sacarla del ambiente podrido en el que se ve obligada a vivir, alejarla de aquel hombre que no se merece el título de padre y de aquellas personas que solo la ven como una herramienta para acercarse a los millones que maneja aquel político corrupto. Desea verla sonreír, relajarse, que por un momento su mente se aleje de los cálculos y los planes. Que descanse, que disfrute la vida que se le fue otorgada.

Observa el techo de su habitación. No muy lustroso, de pequeñas dimensiones. Su cuarto, al que apenas le queda espacio con todos los muebles que tiene en su interior, la mayoría reciclados. La casa de su abuelo, acogedora, humilde, pero muy alejada de las comodidades a las que Nezumi está acostumbrada y que Center sabe que merece disfrutar. El hecho de que hay semanas en que tienen que comer solo arroz por unos días o las veces en que algunas vecinas, en un acto de caridad, les dan de sus sobras porque han cocinado de más y ella se los agradece con una reverencia pronunciada porque hay meses en que simplemente la pensión de su abuelo no es suficiente. Hace un tiempo que habría dejado la escuela y habría comenzado a trabajar si no fuera porque su abuelo se lo prohibió explícitamente.

No tenía nada más que ofrecerle a Nezumi y aun así deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la chica. Era ridículo.

\- Quién soy yo para pedirte algo así – dice al final, sintiéndose más que derrotada.

Nezumi no le responde de inmediato. Se recuesta junto a la chica, abrazándola y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. En un acto reflejo, Center la rodea con uno de sus brazos.

\- Cuando termine el asunto que tengo con mi padre, no me importaría mudarme al lugar que sea contigo – la abraza un poco más fuerte – Después de todo, eres la única persona que realmente me importa en el mundo.

Center besa la cabeza de Nezumi y cierra los ojos, aún sin ganas de levantarse, pero sonríe.

\- Ahora deberíamos preocuparnos por asuntos más triviales, ¿recuerdas? – le dice Nezumi incorporándose un poco y dejándose caer sobre ella. Center abre los ojos, confundida. Nezumi la mira por unos segundos y frunce el ceño levemente - ¿En serio, Center?

\- Lo siento. No tengo la mínima idea de qué debo recordar, supuestamente.

Nezumi se acomoda sobre su pecho y la mira como si hubiera estado esperando una respuesta así por parte de la chica. Acto seguido, levanta una de sus manos y le da a Center un pequeño golpe en la frente con uno de sus dedos. La chica finge quejarse, pero nada le quita la sonrisa del rostro.

\- Kan, Center. Es año nuevo y lo más probable es que no encontremos una tienda abierta donde comprarle alimento, ¿qué haremos?

\- Demonios…

\- Vamos, creo que nos espera un largo recorrido por el centro de la ciudad.

Nezumi le da un pequeño beso en los labios y pasa por encima de ella para bajarse de la cama. Se deshace de la camiseta y comienza a vestirse, sonrojándose cuando se da cuenta de que Center solo la mira hacer, sentada cómodamente al borde de la cama.

\- Pervertida – la molesta.

Center se encoge de hombros. No hay nada que pueda arruinarle aquel inicio de año.

FIN


End file.
